Cubing machines for field grasses such as alfalfa are known to exist. However, these cubing machines typically are stationary and require that the cut grass be transported to the cubing station for processing of the cut grass into cubes.
Cubes for use as forage for livestock are extremely desirable because they occupy substantially less space than uncompressed forage. If properly pressed, a well-formed cube encourages the animal to eat not only the upper portion of the plant which typically comprises the leafy portion of a field grass, but also the less tasty stalk which has beneficial properties as a component of fiber required for the livestock's well being.
One problem that had afflicted the stationary processing of cut grass into cubes included the fact that the cut grass which was transported to the cubing station did not have uniform characteristics from one batch to the next. In order to properly control the density of the cube, the moisture content of the field grass must be carefully controlled. If there is some delay in processing field grass into cubes and if the field grass has a relatively high degree of moisture, the quality of the cubes can deteriorate because of unwanted degradation, such as the formation of mold on the grass. On the other hand, should the field grass be delivered in an excessively dry condition, excessive pressure may be required to form the grass into a brick-like cube. In an attempt to compensate for variations in grass characteristics, many stationary cubers will use a binding agent other than water in order to assure proper cube formation. For example, bentonite is a known binding agent used in the formation of cubes. Unfortunately, bentonite can be viewed as an adulterant which does not enhance the nutritional value of the cube being fed cattle and more seriously, can result in a cube which is too dense for livestock to directly chew. When an overly solid cube exists, it is then required that the cube be manually broken down. Other problems that can afflict a stationary cube forming machine includes the potential for bringing field grass to the cubing station of a lesser quality.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicants' acknowledged duty to disclose known prior art. However, it is respectfully stipulated that none of these citations teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as set forth hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 193,693 July 31, 1877 Davis 704,698 July 15, 1902 Edison 3,946,660 March 30, 1976 Kuhtreiber 4,918,910 April 24, 1990 Sheehan, et al. 5,009,062 April 23, 1991 Urich, et al. 5,092,114 March 3, 1992 Eggenmueller 5,352,252 October 4, 1994 Tolmie ______________________________________
For example, the patent to Urich, et al. teaches the use of a baling apparatus for forming fibrous bulk material or the like into a baled unit and binding it. The apparatus includes a wheeled frame and is provided with a rotatable auger means, a tubular housing surrounding said auger means and a feed means adjacent said housing for feeding the material to be baled to said auger means. The material to be baled is fed from the auger means through a die into a packing chamber and further into a binding means.
The patent to Eggenmueller teaches the use of an apparatus for harvesting field fodder. The device is a pick up baler for forming rectangular bales of harvested agricultural material or field fodder. The material to be baled is loaded onto a compressing device which shreds and crushes the fodder into a highly densified layer which is then introduced into the baling chamber via a press channel. The layer is then additionally densified and compacted by a pressing plate. The rectangular bale is then extruded through a rear discharge opening of said baling chamber.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further and diverge even further from the focal point of patentable novelties set forth hereinafter.